Idas y vueltas
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: "Estaba tan emocionado con mis nuevo amigos, con chicas que me veían atractivo, me invitaban a fiestas y era popular. Me olvide que al lado mío tenía una mujer que a pesar de todo seguía a mi lado." FB.


Cuando llego el ultimo año de secundaria, Freddie le dijo a Sam que el se iría, pero que volvería por ella cada vez que pudiera. Y Sam le prometió que iría cuando podría.

La cosa había sido así, en el último año de secundaria Sam y Freddie se habían puesto de novios. Al principio eran molestos para el resto. Siempre estaban juntos, y sus amigos ya no los veían sin que estuvieran juntos. Después, se tranquilizaron y eran una pareja normal.

Sam sabía que ella no iría a la universidad por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba estudiar ni tampoco tenía buenas notas. En el último año empezó a trabajar como asistente en una pastelería, y con el tiempo se fue haciendo más buena, a tal punto que se había transformado en una de las cocineras del lugar. El sitio era una pastelería que además vendían café y todas esas bebidas que se toman con el desayuno o la merienda. Le gustaba su empleo.

Por el otro lado, Freddie sabía que se iba a ir a California a estudiar algo relacionado con el cine, ya que le apasionaban las cámaras. Iría a la USC para estudiar cine.

Cuando se fue Freddie, Sam había estado varios días apartado del resto. Si bien le había dicho a el que no le iba a importar que este lejos, que –al menos voy a deshacerme de tu cara por un tiempo–, la realidad era que Sam se había puesto a llorar luego de que el avión de Freddie se fuera, huyendo para que ni Carly, la Sra. Benson o Spencer la vieran así.

Carly hasta había llegado a pensar que Sam se había ido con Freddie en el avión, pero se dio cuenta que no era así cuando paso por la pastelería y la vio decorando unos cupcakes.

Carly también se iba a quedar en Seattle, iba a la SU y le gustaba. Si bien era raro no estar con sus mejores amigos, allí había gente excelente. Los nuevos amigos de Carly la conocían por iCarly y siempre le insistían en que les presente a Sam, ya que todos querían conocerla. Carly sabía que Sam no era muy fan de la gente, pero finalmente se los presento un día que los compañeros de Carly estaban en su departamento haciendo un proyecto cuando Sam entro corriendo por la puerta diciéndole a Carly que necesitaba ir de compras porque iría a ver a Freddie.

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta de toda la gente desconocida que había en el departamento de Carly se puso roja, no porque ella era tímida, si no porque había mencionado a Freddie y mostrado su emoción por el ante extraños.

Al final del día todos terminaron tomando unos tragos y viendo una película, mala, pero que hizo olvidarle a Sam ese mal momento frente a desconocidos.

Sam antes de la partida hablaba con Freddie todos los días en la mañana, cuando se despertaba. El la llamaría, y hablarían un largo rato de los sueños y como habían pasado la noche.

Pero desde que Freddie se había mudado la cosa había cambiado.

Ahora Sam era la que insistía llamándolo, y había momentos en que él no le respondía, o le decía que no podía hablar y que llamaría mas tarde. A veces eso no pasaba.

La primera visita iba a ser de Freddie para acción de gracias, pero llamo diciendo que no podía irse del departamento porque ese día irían a hacer inspección.

Sam se sintió decepcionada.

Para navidad, el fue a Seattle, pero solamente por dos días. Así que Sam solamente pudo estar unas horas con él.

Sentía una presión en el pecho que solamente le había pasado una vez, cuando lo había dejado en el aeropuerto. Sentía que se le estaba escapando.

Carly había visto a Sam en la fiesta de navidad y no estaba feliz. Sam siempre era una chica activa y feliz, pero en esa oportunidad, había estado apagada.

En los días siguientes a la navidad, Sam no apareció por la casa de Carly. Una tarde Carly fue a buscarla a la pastelería, sabía que Sam salía a las seis, y la obligo a ir a su departamento así podrían hablar.

Sam le dijo que no tenía ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado en navidad, porque Freddie se había comportado como un idiota con ella.

En realidad lo que había pasado en esas pocas horas fue que se besaron un rato, hicieron el amor –o eso creyó Sam– y después hablaron de cuanto se extrañaron.

La siguiente visita era de Sam a Freddie. En la pastelería le habían dado cinco días libres a fin de febrero y Sam le había dicho a Freddie que iría a visitarlo. Se quedaría en el departamento de él, y esperaba poder pasar algún tiempo con su novio. Ir a una cita, dormir con él, como era costumbre.

Cuando llego el día, Sam fue con Carly al aeropuerto. Carly deseaba lo mismo que Sam, que la pasen bien, porque había odiado ver a su amiga como había estado en la noche de navidad.

El vuelo de Sam era muy temprano, a las seis, pero como era para ver a Freddie, a Sam no le importo. Se levanto, desayuno algo de tocino, despertó a Carly –estaba en el departamento de Carly– le hizo el desayuno (Si, Sam) y después salieron en el auto de Carly hacia el aeropuerto. En el camino las chicas hablaron de lo que Sam iba a hacer en California, y Sam le dijo que ella solo quería estar un tiempo con Freddie. Porque antes estaban juntos todos los días, y ahora, si lo veía cada dos o tres meses era mucho.

Sam llego temprano a California y vio que Freddie no la estaba esperando. Saco su móvil y lo llamo. Freddie parecía que estaba durmiendo, y le dijo que se tome un taxi, que él no llegaría.

Cuando Sam corto, decidió tomar un taxi, pero al final se fue a un hotel barato porque no tenía ganas de verlo.

A las dos horas Freddie la llamaba desesperadamente, y cuando atendió, le pidió perdón, que había vuelto de una fiesta hace unas horas y no entendía nada por el dolor de cabeza.

Freddie la fue a buscar, y Sam apenas lo saludo.

En los pocos días que Sam estuvo allí, todo empeoro, porque Freddie le dijo que tenía que hacer unos proyectos para la universidad y en esos días, el departamento estuvo lleno de gente extraña, entre las cuales había una chica rubia, alta y muy linda que no paraba de coquetear con Freddie.

El día que Sam debía irse, dejo el departamento de Freddie más temprano de lo que debía. Freddie la iba a llevar al aeropuerto, pero al final se quedo despierta y a eso de las cuatro, se levanto y dejo el departamento.

Nunca se había sentido tan triste en su vida. En el tiempo de vuelo de Los Ángeles a Seattle, lloro un rato. No le aviso a Carly que la vaya a buscar, volvió sola a su casa.

A eso de las doce del mediodía, Freddie se despertó y se dio cuenta que Sam no estaba en el departamento. La llamo, y ella no le respondió. No volvió a intentarlo.

Al día siguiente Sam apareció en el departamento de Carly y ella le pregunto cómo le había ido.

Bien Carly. Salimos a citas, fuimos al cine, me mostro Hollywood, un día fuimos al Disney de Anaheim, fuimos a jugar mini golf e hicimos el amor.

Pero en realidad Sam le había mentido. No había pasado nada de eso.

El día que Sam llego, Freddie tenía resaca porque había ido a una fiesta de fraternidad. ¿Desde cuándo el tomaba alcohol y salía a fiestas?

El segundo día desde temprano el departamento de Freddie se lleno de gente desconocida, y Freddie ni siquiera le había avisado que iría gente. Se dio cuenta de las personas que había en la cocina cuando salió de la habitación en pijama a las 12 a buscar algo para comer.

Los siguientes días fueron similares. Sam dejaba el departamento en la mañana y se iba a pasear a Los Ángeles. Conoció un par de sitios espectaculares, fue al ver el camino de la fama, se saco una foto con el letrero de Hollywood y visito un restaurante de pollo frito que le habían recomendado. Todo sola. Según Freddie, el estaba muy ocupado con proyectos de la universidad.

Desde que había llegado, no había hablado con Freddie.

Una tarde Carly Shay estaba en lo que había sido el estudio de iCarly mientras que Sam estaba en el living mirando una película. El teléfono de Carly sonó y era Freddie.

–Hola Freddie! ¿Cómo esta todo en California?

–Hola Carly… –Se lo escuchaba preocupado.

–¿Pasa algo Freddie?

Freddie hizo una pausa.

–Carly… está bien Sam?

Carly frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo si está bien?

–Si bueno… se fue de acá sola, yo no la vi cuando se fue…

–Ah. Si, está bien. Sam me conto que fueron a Disneyland, espero poder ir un día a California con Sam así salimos como antes.

–¿A Disney? Yo no fui a Disney con Sam.

Carly hizo silencio.

–No salimos.

–Ah. Adiós Freddie.

Carly le colgó y bajo a ver a Sam Era tan buena mentirosa. Pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

–Acaba de llamar Freddie a preguntar si estabas bien porque te fuiste sin él. Ah y dijo que ustedes nunca fueron a Disney.

Sam la miro y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Carly se sentó al lado y la abrazo.

–Fue horrible Carly.

–¿Qué paso Sam?

Y ahí le conto todo. Desde que no la fue a buscar al aeropuerto hasta que Freddie se la paso coqueteando con una tipa rubia.

Al final de la historia Sam se quedo dormida con la cara mojada de lágrimas. Carly le trajo una manta, y esa noche durmió con ella. No quería abandonar a su amiga.

Sam sabía que ese había sido el final de ella y Freddie. Y nunca se había sentido tan mal.

Con las semanas iba mejorando. Se refugiaba en la cocina, lo que hizo que le dieran un ascenso y comenzó a manejar la pastelería sola.

Comenzó a tomar unas clases de administración, y de cocina a la vez. Y al poco tiempo había alquilado una pequeña tienda y comenzó a hacer sus propias tortas, cupcakes y tartas. Le iba bien. Carly nunca la había visto tan feliz.

En la siguiente visita de Freddie a Seattle, el apareció en el edificio con una rubia llamada Paige. Carly los había visto cuando llegaban y él se la había presentado. Solamente rogaba que Sam no se entere de que Freddie estaba en la ciudad. Y menos porque estaba con una novia nueva.

Pero había cosas inevitables. Una noche, a eso de las nueve Sam estaba por entrar a lo de Carly muy feliz, porque habían pasado cosas geniales con su pequeño negocio, cuando vio salir del departamento de Freddie, a Freddie y la rubia que le coqueteaba cuando ella había estado en California.

–Hola Sam – dijo Freddie.

Ella no le respondió. Solamente se metió al departamento de Carly y cuando cerró la puerta, se deslizo por la puerta y se puso a llorar. Al final Freddie había terminado con ella y se había enrollado con la tipa rubia.

Spencer escucho que alguien había entrado y acto seguido escucho unos sollozos. Y algo romperse.

–¿Sam?

Sam se seco rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara con la manga de su camiseta.

–Hola Spencer.

–¿Qué haces ahí?

–Nada.

Se miraron por un segundo y Sam volvió a llorar.

–¿viste a Freddie no?

Sam asintió.

–Es un idiota.

–No tienen por qué odiarlo. Cada uno hace lo que quiere.

–No, Sam. Vos estas llorando, mientras él hace su vida.

Carly no estaba, y cuando llego, Spencer le conto lo que había pasado. Sam ahora estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Carly. Carly vio que en el suelo había restos de vidrios rotos. Era como un plato roto en tres pedazos. Se dio cuenta que era un certificado que era más una especie de premio que se les daba a las pastelerías. Estaba furiosa.

No le importo que fueran cerca de las once, toco la puerta de Freddie.

–¿Qué pasa Carly? ¿Viste qué hora es?

–Si, vi qué hora es. Y también vi a mi mejor amiga llorando porque te vio a vos con tu nueva novia. Ni siquiera tuviste las bolas para llamarla y decirle que la relación había terminado. Sos un cobarde Freddie Benson.

Y se fue.

Antes de volverse a California, Freddie quiso disculparse con Sam y paso por su pastelería.

–Sam… quería pedirte perdón por lo que paso.

–No pasa nada. Ya lo superare. No es como si ya no me hubiera pasado, ¿no? El problema soy yo, que creo lo que los hombres me dicen.

Ahora, retírate de acá, o tendré que llamar a la policía. Nos vemos Freddie Benson.

En los siguientes meses la vida de Freddie se había transformado en un infierno.

Si bien al principio iba todo bien con Paige, después tuvo un punto de quiebre.

La relación iba bien. Tenían sexo todos los días. O solo eso de la relación iba bien. No hacían nada más aparte de eso. A veces se acordaba de las citas con Sam, cuando iban a un parque a reírse de los niños, o iban al cine y veían la peor película.

Pero la relación con Paige era solo física. A tal punto que habían llegado a filmarse teniendo sexo con una de las cámaras que usaban en la universidad para un proyecto.

El video se filtro, y Freddie termino siendo expulsado de la USC antes de terminar su primer año.

Tal vez era el karma, o tal vez Sam le había hecho una macumba.

No lo sabía, pero se merecía ambas.

Cuando su madre se entero, quiso asesinarlo. De inmediato volvió a Seattle a vivir en el Bushwell.

Sam cuando se entero, se rio un rato. Carly le pregunto si ella tenía algo que ver. Sam le respondió:

–¿Si tuviera algo que ver estaría mal?

A lo que Carly respondió:

–No.

Y volvieron a reírse.

Pero para Freddie la vida era un infierno. El video estaba en todas partes, y todo Seattle lo había visto.

Su madre lo había obligado a buscar un empleo, porque había perdido mucho dinero de la universidad. Pero nadie lo empleaba, por el video.

Una tarde estaba sentado en una banca a la que iba siempre cuando salía con Sam, cuando ella apareció.

–Hola Freddie. Que cara larga.

La miro mal.

–Debes estar disfrutando.

Sam se rio.

–Un poco. Lo mereces.

–Si.

Hubo un silencio.

–Supe que necesitas un empleo, y yo necesito gente para mi pastelería. La agrande y ahora hacemos repartos. Si sabes manejar y querer hacer los deliverys…

–¿Es en serio Sam?

–Si…

–¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Voy a ser tu esclavo personal?

Sam rio.

–No. Solamente intento ser una persona madura.

–Bien.

–¿entonces?

–Está bien. Acepto.

–Bien. El lunes empozas a las nueve.

Y Sam se fue.

Cuando Sam le conto a Carly que había contratado a Freddie, no lo podía creer. Sam parecía esas mujeres que a pesar de todo perdonaban a sus novios. Pero la realidad era que Sam estaba muy enamorado de Freddie.

–Carly, solamente creo que alguien debería darle una oportunidad. Lo están juzgando por algo estúpido.

–Sigo creyendo que estás haciendo algo mal.

Sam subió los hombros.

El lunes cuando Freddie se presento en la pastelería Sam le paso los primeros pedidos. Cuando regreso dos horas después, Sam estaba hablando con un chico guapo, muy muy alto.

–Lo siento, pero ya hemos cubierto el puesto.

–Oh bueno.

–Ya volví Sam

El chico se dio vuelta y vio a Freddie.

–Bueno, gracias por la oportunidad igual.

–Adiós, James.

Sam se metió en la cocina y Freddie la siguió.

–Atrás Benson. Acá no puede entrar cualquiera.

Freddie se quedo en la puerta.

–Freddie, sabes que vi tu video ¿no?

–¿lo viste?

–Si.

–Ah.

–Me reí un rato, porque la verdad que no era nada superior a lo que hacíamos nosotros.

Freddie se rio. Con Sam hacían cosas muy alocadas.

–Puede ser.

Sam estaba preparando una masa.

–Pagaría por ver la reacción de tu mama cuando se entero.

–Si, fue gracioso.

Hubo un silencio. Sonó el teléfono.

–¿Freddie podes atender y anotar el pedido? Tengo masa en los dedos.

–No hay problema…

Freddie estuvo al teléfono un tiempo, y cuando volvió, le dijo a Sam que debía hacer mil cupcakes para mañana.

–¿QUE?

–Sí, eso dijeron.

– Y ACEPTASTE BENSON, LA PROXIMA VEZ NO ATIENDAS.

–Lo siento. Creí que era bueno para vos.

–Si, si al menos tengo uno o dos empleados.

–Bueno yo te puedo ayudar.

Sam lo pensó.

–¿lo harías?

Freddie rio.

–Debo hacerlo, yo te metí en esto.

–Gracias Freddie!

Y Sam lo abrazo. Freddie también. No se sintió incomodo. Fue como antes.

Mientras estaban abrazados Freddie le hablo:

–Lo siento, Sam. Por ser un idiota.

–Está bien.

Freddie deshizo el abrazo.

–No, no está bien. No estuvo bien no haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto. No haberte dicho que había gente. Haberte ignorado. Haber coqueteado frente a vos.

Estaba tan emocionado con mis nuevo amigos, con chicas que me veían atractivo, me invitaban a fiestas y era popular.

Me olvide que al lado mío tenía una mujer que a pesar de todo seguía a mi lado.

Freddie se acerco y le tomo el rostro.

Se besaron.

–Te amo Sam.

Sam se quedo en silencio.

–Entiendo que no quieras decir que me amas también. Después de todo…

–Tengo miedo de decirte que te amo.

Freddie la soltó.

–Pero quiero volver a decírtelo. Solamente necesito tiempo para volver a tomarte confianza.

Se acerco y le dio un beso.


End file.
